


Commonality

by ember_alda



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-31
Updated: 2011-12-31
Packaged: 2017-10-28 13:28:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/308341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ember_alda/pseuds/ember_alda
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A list of likes somehow manages to converge, and Yamamoto Takeshi and Hibari Kyouya will always have one thing in common.</p><p> </p>
            </blockquote>





	Commonality

**Author's Note:**

> I always thought that Yamamoto and Hibari had a lot of overlapping likes. They have a surprising amount of things in common for how wildly different their personalities are, so this drabble is just reflecting that thought, and how they both seem to be so ingrained with Japan.

 

 

Yamamoto likes watermelon in the summer, okayu when he’s sick. He likes an-pan buns, and doraemon, playing baseball and arcades. Hibari likes seasons changing and school discipline. He likes green tea mochi and tanka, culture festivals and tea ceremony.

Yamamoto is friendly but polite, he gives up his seat on the subway for pregnant women and the elderly. Hibari is quiet and reserved, he takes littering very seriously on his walk in the park and disciplines anyone else who doesn’t. Yamamoto likes manga cafés, variety shows, and Yamamoto likes his katana. He likes the feel, light and strong in his hand as he protects his friends, with deep strikes and clear slashes. Hibari likes recycling, origami, and Hibari likes his tonfa. He likes the feel, heavy and imperturbable in his hand as he secures Namimori, with crushing bone and bleeding flesh.

Yamamoto likes Tsuna. Hibari finds Tsuna startling.

Yamamoto likes laughing, and being outside in the grass or under clear skies, or both. He likes sushi, sakura watching, and hanabi on silent, cool nights.

Hibari likes resting, and being outside in the grass or under clear skies, or both. He likes sushi, sakura watching, and hanabi on silent, cool nights.

Yamamoto loves Japan, and sometimes he misses it. Whenever he feels this way, his feet somehow automatically bring him to Hibari, who loves Japan, and sometimes misses it. Whenever Hibari feels this way, somehow the person who always manages to find him is Yamamoto.

 

 


End file.
